James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 3.
Here is part three of James Graham's The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Transcript *(hours later, night has fallen) *The Hooded Claw: Bingo! (chuckles) The time has come to make Granny's pets get lost. And this time, I'll be sneaky. I didn't make it all the way through third grade for nothing. (spots his truck outside, holds the basket out, opens the sheet, and sees that Mewsette and the kids are still asleep, before he climbs into his truck and starts off. The truck travels peacefully through the quiet countryside) Hmm... Everything seems to be quiet. In fact, everything's quiet as it usually is. (spots the police station) Uh-oh. Better turn away from them. (speeds away toward a level crossing) Phew! (yelps in surprise as a passing train, coming toward the truck, blows its whistle two times, as The Hooded Claw's truck makes it safely across as the train engine, its coal tender, and several passenger cars race by) *(While travelling away, The Hooded Claw doesn't notice that the points are set in the wrong direction, and when he doesn't realize this, he goes down the wrong path, unaware that he is approaching trouble. Underneath a haycart, Scooby Doo is asleep until he hears the truck coming) *Scooby Doo: Hey! What's that noise?! (awakens and bumps his head off a wall) Ouch! (walks along) Hey, Scrappy Doo. Scrappy Doo? Scrappy Doo! *Scrappy Doo: Over here, Uncle Scooby. *Scooby Doo: Oh, there you are, Scrappy. Listen, there are wheels approaching. *Scrappy Doo: Look, uncle Scoob. We've gone and caught six tires today. First, we chased four motorcars. Then we caught a bicycle. And now we stopped a scooter. *Scooby Doo: Hush your mouth! Two cylinder. Chain drive. One squeaky wheel, on the front, it sounds like. Now you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem. *Scrappy Doo: How come you always grab the tender part for yourself? *Scooby Doo: 'Cause I outrank you, that's why. Now, stop beatin' your gums and sound the attack. (Scrappy obeys) No, that's mess call. *Scrappy Doo: Made a mess of it, huh? *Scooby Doo: You can be replaced, you know. *Scrappy Doo: Okay, let's charge. *Scooby Doo: Wait a minute. I'm the leader. I'm the one, who will say, when we go. Here we go. Charge! (he and Scrappy charge toward The Hooded Claw chuckling while piloting the truck and seeing them. He yelps in surprise and spins out of control, fleeing from the dogs, and dropping the basket, forcing him to splash into the water, and escape from the dogs. As The Hooded Claw's truck escapes, the man sighs with glee) *The Hooded Claw: I think I've lost them. *Scooby Doo: Surprise, Mr. Sneekly. *The Hooded Claw: Oh no! Not the dogs again! (lands in the field after the dogs kick them out of his truck) Why, you lousy no good punks! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do! (hops back into the truck and fights the dogs, only for them to land on a windmill, and take the poor Hooded Claw's hat and umbrella with them. The Hooded Claw laughs evilly and travels past the basket as a storm, that is approaching, bursts out thunder and rain) *Mewsette: Hey! Where are we? What's happened?! Uh-oh. There's a storm coming. Get inside! (she and the kids hide in the basket) *Robespierre: What will happen to us now? *Piglet: That butler tricked us! *Tanya Mousekewitz: And I'd say it's time to teach that butler a lesson! Oh, I wish we were home with Granny right now. *Mewsette: I believe she'll flip when she finds us lost. *Granny: (fast asleep) Hey! Where an earth are the pets? Uh-oh. I believe they're gone. *Brain: (yawns) Huh?! Mewsette and the kids are gone?! Oh no! That's terrible! I'd better go and find them! (puts on his rain jacket and hat and walks outside to find the kids) Where could they be? Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts